A Little Riddle For You
by steph84
Summary: Tom Riddle has a daughter. How will he react?
1. Prologue

She left the hospital wing in tears, but whether they were tears of joy or sorrow, she wasn't sure. She hurried to his common room (he was in Slytherin, she was in Gryffindor) determined to tell him the news before she lost her nerve. It would only broaden their relationship she told herself, but the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach told her otherwise.  
  
At the portrait hole to the Slytherin common room, she waited patiently for a Slytherin to pass by. When a tall boy came to the passageway, she asked, "Could you get Tom Riddle for me?"  
  
"Wish I could," the boy replied, "but he left last night." 


	2. Voldemort's Return

Pearl Shepard sighed as another stack of wand boxes tumbled to the floor. Tossing her long brown hair over her shoulder, she began to restack them, hoping for the best. It was a lovely Saturday in April and it made Pearl think of her days as a teenager at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been so happy there, until her sixth year. That's when she had gotten pregnant. And before she had even had a chance to tell her boyfriend, Tom Riddle, he had left school for unknown reasons. She didn't see him again that year and dropped out of school after that to look after her daughter, Bridget.  
  
Pearl had met Ryan Ollivander two years after Bridget was born. Ryan was the wand shop owner's son. He had asked Pearl out several times, but because of her experience with Tom Riddle, Pearl had found it difficult to take part in any human interaction. It wasn't until almost a year later that Pearl accepted Ryan's invitation for a date and had fallen in love with him. Their wedding date was set for late fall and they were now running the wand shop, as Ryan's father had retired. With the exception of the odd falling stack of wand boxes, life was great.  
  
But Pearl couldn't help listening to customers' incessant chatter about the looming Dark Lord. Naturally, everyone feared a man so incredibly frightening. Pearl hadn't heard so many people talk of one wizard so much since the dark wizard, Grindelwald, four years ago. Of course, Pearl knew who the Dark Lord was. She had gone to school with him. He had been one of her closest friends. He was the father of her daughter.  
  
Tom Riddle had always talked of being a great wizard one day. Pearl had always chalked it up to insecurity. Tom's witch mother had died after giving birth to him and his Muggle father had deserted his mother before Tom was even born. Pearl felt sorry for the poor boy, the boy who always did so well in everything. He excelled in all their academic work, as well as their hands-on work. Pearl felt immediately attracted to the handsome young man. But she soon found out how dark he could be when he led her on, then left before she even got a chance to tell him that she was pregnant. She had never heard from him again.  
  
Shaking her head of the memories, Pearl glanced around at the empty shop. It had been open for nearly two hours by this time, yet not one person had come in, even to browse. She knew that if business didn't pick up soon, they would have to close. They were already poorer than they could afford to be. Pearl hated not being able to give Bridget the life she wanted to give her. Every Saturday morning, Bridget would get up early and go with her mother to the wand shop where she would sit quietly and play in the back. Pearl glanced towards the back of the shop, listening to her daughter talk aimlessly to her dolls. Smiling to herself, Pearl realized just how lucky she was to have found a man who was willing to accept her even though she had a daughter already.  
  
A scream outside interrupted her thoughts. Several more howls of terror followed and Pearl yelled for Bridget to stay in the back while she investigated. Hurrying to the front door of the shop, she looked out into the streets. Diagon Alley, usually so vibrant and full of life, was deserted. People were scrambling for the nearest alleyways and were ducking out of sight. Scanning the street quickly, Pearl's eyes came to rest on a hooded figure, it's black cape barely touching the ground. Two other masked figures surrounded the caped man and Pearl recognized this strange procession immediately. It was Tom Riddle, otherwise known as Lord Voldemort. 


	3. Bridget's Father

A/N: I know the timeline on this is screwed up and that the time frame that Riddle was in school doesn't follow his reign as Voldemort, but I'm skipping that part. I know the time frame doesn't align with the books and I'm sorry.  
  
"Pearl, my dear. Long time, no see." Tom breezed in the doorway, followed by his two Death Eaters. He pulled down his hood and Pearl almost gasped. He was even more handsome than she remembered. His jet-black hair seemed even darker than before and his eyes were still the same cold grey that she fell in love with years ago. No one else could understand the feelings and emotions she had for him and how he had hurt her when he left her high and dry. She fingered the engagement ring on her finger, concentrating on Ryan, her fiancé.  
  
"Tom, what are you doing here?" she said, not backing away. Fury raged in his eyes.  
  
"My name," he said slowly, "is Voldemort. Lord Voldemort to you." He laughed the same laugh that made her smile years ago. "Where have you been hiding?" he asked, his voice deadly serious again.  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"Didn't you recognize me? I'm the most feared, powerful wizard in the world!" his voice rose with each word. "Didn't I tell you, Pearl? Didn't I tell you that one day I would be the greatest wizard in the world?" He waved his hand around to his followers. "And I was right." A satisfied smile filled his face and Pearl felt anger rage in her brain.  
  
"Why did you leave me, Tom?" she asked, her voice just as cold. "You left me just like that, without a goodbye or anything."  
  
His face changed and he looked thoughtful, almost resentful. "I never did see you after that. Why didn't you come back to school?"  
  
"What do you care?" She turned away, her eyes burning. She didn't want him to see her crying.  
  
"Aren't you afraid of me, Pearl?" Tom's voice was deadly quiet and she had to strain her ears to hear him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, why not?"  
  
She spun on her heels to face him. "Why not? I'll tell you why not! Because you are still the same Tom Riddle I went to school with. You're still the same Tom Riddle I got into trouble with. You're still the same Tom Riddle that I would sneak off to meet during class and."  
  
Her voice faded away as Tom was giving her knowing looks. Understanding, she put two and two together and realized that his Death Eaters wouldn't know about their Dark Lord sneaking off to meet his girlfriend during his school years. That would seem unprofessional.  
  
"The fact remains, Tom," she continued in a calmer voice, "is that you are still the same Tom Riddle I fell in love with."  
  
For a brief, fleeting moment, she saw what looked like pain in his eyes. He looked as though he wanted to drop to the ground and crawl to her, begging for forgiveness. Instead, his eyes hardened, and a cold smile crept across his face. His eyes wormed their way down her body and landed on her hands. "What's that?"  
  
She realized he was talking about her engagement ring. "A ring," she answered.  
  
"I realize that," he said, giving her a patronizing look. "I meant, what is it doing on your finger?"  
  
"Did you think I was going to stay single forever, Tom?"  
  
"I told you already, it is Voldemort."  
  
"I remember," she said bitterly, recalling the cold day in December when he had told her he was going to use that name. "It's stupid," she had said, causing him to become extremely angry.  
  
"Whatever your name is now, you are still Tom Riddle, whether you like it or not, and power won't change that!" The small girl playing in the back room interrupted Pearl's rage.  
  
"Mommy? Are you okay?"  
  
Tom's look became even more condescending. "Whose that?" he asked and Pearl fought the urge to reply with a snide comment on if he didn't know who the girl calling her 'Mommy' was, he was in more trouble than she thought. No, she had even a better idea, a better attack plan.  
  
Looking him straight in the eye, she held her head high and replied, "She's your daughter." 


	4. A Proposition

Tom's eyes wavered back to the little girl hiding around the corner. Pearl held her arms out and Bridget came running to her. Pearl lifted her up and turned to face a stunned Tom.  
  
"You never gave me a chance to tell you," she said quietly, smoothing Bridget's hair. "You were gone before I could say anything." Bouncing the girl slightly on her hip, she said, "This is the reason I didn't come back to school. Tom Riddle, I would like you to meet your daughter, Bridget."  
  
Tom's eyes shifted from Bridget to Pearl, to his Death Eaters and to the door. Pearl didn't need to see the Death Eaters' faces to realize that they, too, were in deep shock. Tom looked as though he wanted to run from the shop, and keep running until all his power had drained out of him and he was a hopeless teenager again. Instead, he stood his ground, glaring at the little girl as though it was her fault she was born.  
  
"You're lying, Pearl," he said quietly. "And I don't find it humorous."  
  
"I agree. It's not funny, Tom."  
  
"Why didn't you try to contact me?"  
  
"How was I to know where you were?"  
  
"There's always ways to find the greatest wizard in the world." Tom's voice was high and mighty but Pearl stood still, fighting with every chance she had.  
  
"I told you already, Tom. To me, you're the same old Tom Riddle I knew in school."  
  
Taking her by surprise, he pulled out his wand and aimed it directly at her chest. When she didn't flinch, he said, "You do know that with two simple words, I could kill you, Pearl."  
  
"I told you, Tom. I'm not afraid of you."  
  
Slowly he lowered his wand, realizing that the girl in front of him hadn't changed a bit. The main reason he liked Pearl Shepard was because she knew what she wanted in life and she wouldn't back down to anyone. She was strong, and that's what he needed. Someone strong to be on his team, to be on his side. To help him rule all the way to glory. Changing his mind, he put his wand back inside his robes and motioned for her to move nearer to him.  
  
Setting Bridget down she whispered, "Go play," and followed Tom's beckoning. Away from the Death Eaters and Bridget, Tom relayed his idea to Pearl.  
  
"I know you wouldn't be doing well financially, working here," he said, gesturing around to the store.  
  
"I don't just work here," Pearl said indignantly. "I'm marrying the owner's son. He now owns the store."  
  
Tom's eyes flashed with pain, but he tried to cover it up as amusement. "Well, regardless, we all know the store isn't doing too well. You need help, Pearl, and I think I'm just the person." He reached out to stroke her cheek, but she moved away.  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
"Your support, Pearl. Do you really want your daughter to grow up having the life that you had?"  
  
It hurt Pearl to think that Tom was using that against her. She had confided in him when they were in school that her whole family was poor and how they never had any money and how all of her school stuff was second hand and how she hated it all. Cringing at the memories of her childhood, Pearl looked into the back room where her daughter said, playing with her dolls, oblivious to her mother's whirling mind.  
  
"All you have to do, Pearl, is give up that ring, give up the engagement and the happy life, and you and Bridget can come live with me and you can be my supporter." His voice was so seductive that Pearl found it hard to say no. Still, she shook her head.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Fine," Tom said, standing up straight. "Have a nice life. Or makeshift life, should I say?" He turned and motioned to the Death Eaters and they exited the shop.  
  
Glancing around the store quickly, Pearl found herself more adept to the idea. It was no secret that Voldemort's supporters got the utmost respect and lifestyles. Could she do it? Could she really give up her life with Ryan to join the dark side? Did she really want to give Bridget that kind of life?  
  
Memories of her own childhood came flooding back to her. The year that her parents told her she might not be able to return to school for lack of funds. And because she harassed them so much about it, they rented out half of their already small house to make ends meet. How embarrassed she felt when she appeared at the school in ratty old robes and second hand books. How Tom found it in his heart to take her under his wing and make sure that she was not teased for the condition of her belongings. How he was there for her and how she loved him so deeply.  
  
Before she could stop herself, she was running out the doorway and stopped Tom not even half way across Diagon Alley. He looked at her, a triumph look in his eyes as she frantically glanced between Bridget in the window and Tom. Back and forth, her head swayed, making her feel dizzy. Then, before she could think again, she tore the ring off her finger and said, "Fine." She pushed it into Tom's hand and repeated, "Fine." Backing away from him, she said, "Fine," again, before bursting into tears. She was completely at his mercy now. 


	5. Grayson Manor

Pearl thought it would be better just to leave Ryan without speaking to him. If she did, she knew she would give in and stay. But she couldn't do that to Bridget. She wanted her to have the life that she had always dreamed of. She wanted her to have a life of gold and no matter how much she loved Ryan, she knew that he couldn't give her that life.  
  
Pearl found Tom surprisingly easy to get along with. She prepared herself to fight every step of the way, but no matter what she suggested, he seemed to agree. Despite his position of power, she found him more relaxed than the Tom Riddle she knew at Hogwarts.  
  
Bridget seemed to take to him right away. Pearl had spent the four years of her daughter's life, telling her how wonderful her father was and relaying stories and memories of their days at Hogwarts. Naturally, Bridget took to her father right away. And much to Pearl's shock and surprise, Tom became very affectionate with the young girl. She would ask him questions about Hogwarts and he would answer with ease. Yet, when Pearl brought up a subject involving their days at Hogwarts, Tom turned away fiercely. Pearl was determined to find out why.  
  
"You will be staying in my manor with me," he told them as they prepared to leave the comforts of Pearl and Ryan's Hogsmeade home. Desperately, Pearl tried to think of a way to worm her way out of this mess. Already she was having doubts about her decision and she wanted very much to turn around and change her mind. But she knew she had sunk herself when she had handed him her engagement ring, a family heirloom from Ryan.  
  
"Can I call you Daddy?" Bridget asked, her four-year-old mind not comprehending the disaster her mother had gotten them in to.  
  
"No," answered Pearl at the same time Tom said, "If you want." Sharing an astounded glance, no words had to be spoken between the two. Tom went on to describe his manor where he lived and how his faithful Death Eaters lived with their families not far from the grounds.  
  
"It's rather nice," he said, as if he were talking about a cottage they were spending the summer at. "I think you'll like it."  
  
"I'm sure," muttered Pearl bitterly. She hated the sinking feeling that lay within her stomach, yet she couldn't help but argue with the nagging voice in the back of her mind. All throughout her years at Hogwarts, and even after she left, she had pined for Tom, wishing to be by his side forever and ever. She wanted to live with him and have a family. And here he was, offering to give her daughter the life that Pearl wanted to give her, offering to take them both into his home and look after them. So why did she feel so lousy?  
  
The trip to Tom's manor did not take long, leaving Pearl to wonder where exactly it was. By the time they had left, it was dark and there were no lights among the streets. His manor couldn't have been far from Hogsmeade; Pearl predicted on the far outskirts of the all-wizarding village. At least she would still be close to home.  
  
"Welcome to Grayson Manor," Tom said, getting out of the carriage. He had chosen to take the carriage, for fear of distraction. He waved his arm around and lifted Bridget out of the carriage. He held his hand out to Pearl but she ignored the help and jumped down on her own. Looking up in amazement she saw the largest manor she had ever seen before.  
  
It had to have been at least five stories high. The shingles were the colour of grey, with a black roof. There were several windows decorating the outside walls, each one looking like another fierce eye. The doorway was met by a giant set of steps, which resembled a mouth, ready to swallow Pearl and her daughter. Pearl felt an immense feeling of guilt and regret.  
  
Bridget, on the other hand, squealed in delight and rushed towards the doorway. Tom held his arm out, gesturing for Pearl to go first, and she did so, with caution. "Bridget, don't go too far ahead!" she called to her galloping daughter.  
  
"Hilda won't let her go too far," Tom said. When Pearl questioned his words, he replied, "Our maid."  
  
Of course, Pearl thought to herself. A house this large must have servants. Taking a deep breath, she continued her journey into the house, fear in her heart. However, a large woman with flaming red hair greeted her. She was wearing a maid's outfit and a smile that Pearl never dreamt she could ever see on the face of a servant dealing with Tom Riddle.  
  
"Hello, dear, you must be Pearl. I'm Hilda, the maid. How nice to see a new face around here. It's been awhile since we've had any visitors." She shook Pearl's hand happily and urged them to come in. "I've almost cleaned up the kitchen so if you would like something to eat, I would be more than happy to make it for you."  
  
"I'm hungry," chirped Bridget. Hilda turned her head towards the little girl.  
  
"Aren't you a doll?" she asked, lifting her up. "What's your name?"  
  
"Bridget," the girl answered, suddenly very shy. "And that's my Mommy," she pointed at Pearl, "and that's my real Daddy." She pointed at Tom. For a split second, Pearl watched as Hilda's face contorted, trying to understand how Lord Voldemort, the darkest wizard of the age could have a daughter so sweet. Pushing the thoughts aside, she ushered Bridget into the kitchen, Tom following. He had dismissed his Death Eaters and taken off his cape. Looking around, Pearl followed him. This wasn't like a castle, run by a fearful wizard. This was more of a home. And for all she knew, maybe Tom didn't want more supporters as much as he wanted a family, just like her. 


	6. Night Talks

Pearl didn't eat anything that night and spent much of the late evening staring out one of the great windows in the sitting room after everyone had gone to bed. She wondered if she had done the right thing. Here, Bridget would have everything she ever wanted. It was like a dream come true. But Pearl's feelings for Ryan were steadfast. She held on to them like a floatation device in the sinking waters that was her life. She dreaded the moment when she would again face Tom. Those were the only moments that her loyalty to Ryan faded and she once again felt like a schoolgirl, madly in love with Tom Riddle.  
  
"Checking to make sure the world is still there?" Tom's voice startled her and she turned around to see him coming down the small staircase that led to the next floor. There was a master staircase in the foyer, but these stairs gave off more of a home feeling.  
  
Without saying a word, Pearl turned back to the window, watching the stars twinkle in the night sky. No matter what anyone said, this place was gorgeous. She was soon aware that Tom was sitting beside her, also staring out the window. She didn't look at him, for fear of the returning feelings.  
  
"I know you hate me for leaving you, Pearl," he began, his voice soft. "And I really don't blame you. If I had known that you were pregnant." He stopped as though another thought had come into his mind. "Let's just say things might have been different."  
  
"I'll bet," said Pearl, biting her lip to keep the tears from flowing.  
  
"She is beautiful, though, isn't she?" Tom's voice was even softer now. Pearl lifted her head to look at him and saw that he had a dreamy far away look in his eyes.  
  
"She looks exactly like you," Pearl retorted, angry that he could be so content with the situation. But it was true. The little girl shared many of the Riddle looks. The jet-black hair, the steely eyes. There was no mistaking that Bridget was Tom's daughter.  
  
"Pearl, don't hate me for this. I didn't force you to come. You made that decision all on your own."  
  
"Not because I wanted to be near you!" Pearl cried in frustration. "Because I want Bridget to have the best life possible!"  
  
"And you know I can give that to her." Tom rose, standing high above her. He was wearing a black housecoat and Pearl had to fight the temptation to stand up and kiss him. She had always felt more attracted to him when he was taking on a position of power. And she knew that he could manipulate her any way he wanted. She just didn't want him to know that.  
  
"Whatever." Pearl went back to watching the world outside and Tom stormed away. Pearl sighed, wondering what it was Tom wanted. Did he want power, or did he want a family? It was no secret that Tom had always liked Pearl because she had her mind set. She was strong-willed. But did he want her as a supporter, or as a lover? 


	7. Conquests

For the following few weeks, Pearl found she hardly saw Tom. Sarcastically, she admitted to Hilda that she figured being a dark wizard was hard work. Jokingly, Hilda would agree and Pearl soon found that she had a great friend in Hilda. She was hard-working, but never overworked. She would sit and listen to Pearl rant and rave for hours about how much Tom annoyed her. She would listen as Pearl recalled how strongly she had felt for Tom when they were at Hogwarts together. She said all the right things in the right places at the right times and Pearl felt incredibly grateful that she had met someone so understanding.  
  
Bridget waited patiently at the door every evening for Tom's return. When he did return, he would sweep her up and they would go off to his study or somewhere outside, leaving Pearl wondering what they discussed. She knew it was only a matter of time before Bridget would ask her about the man she had known as her father for a long time. Ryan hadn't attempted to contact Pearl, nor if he wanted to, could he find her. Pearl had left a short note, explaining to him that she wasn't ready to be married and she was taking Bridget away. Her heart wrenched every time she pictured Ryan's face, but she knew that in the end, it was for the best. Maybe one day, she would return, when Bridget was old enough to live on her own and they had no use for Tom any more.  
  
"You look tired, Pearl." Hilda's voice was thick with concern and Pearl had to admit that she hadn't been sleeping well in the few weeks that she had been here. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"  
  
"I don't think so, Hilda," Pearl replied with a smile. "I think I'll be okay. I just need some more rest."  
  
"I don't suppose it helps with the master roaming the halls outside your doors every night." Hilda continued to stir the mix in the bowl while Pearl stared at her hard.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Hilda looked up. "Haven't you noticed, my dear? Every night, after you and Miss Bridget go to bed, Master paces the hallway outside your doors. Haven't you heard him?"  
  
Pearl shook her head, shaking with rage and curiosity. Why would Tom pace outside their rooms every night? Was he guarding them? Was he making sure that they didn't leave in the middle of the night? Was he plotting something? The look on Hilda's face said maybe she had spoken too much but Pearl was grateful for the information. It was just another thing she had to get to the bottom of.  
  
Tom returned that evening and before he and Bridget could take off outside, Pearl cornered him. "Daddy and I need to talk, honey. Go see Hilda," Pearl told Bridget without taking her eyes off of Tom. "Go on now."  
  
Bridget ran into the kitchen, mixed between interest and amusement. Pearl cornered Tom into his study and slammed the door. "What are you playing at?" she hissed between clenched teeth. "What is your little plan here, Tom? I'm sick of the games."  
  
"Pearl, have you lost your mind?"  
  
Pearl backed him into the chair at his desk. "I have not lost anything except my temper," she shot back. "What do you want with us? We've been here almost five weeks and so far, I have barely seen you. If you wanted me here, why the hell are you never around?"  
  
Tom looked almost sheepish for a second and Pearl felt kind of bad. She knew that it must get lonely by yourself in the manor. She couldn't picture Tom sitting in the kitchen talking to Hilda the way that she often did. It wasn't a likely picture.  
  
"Pearl, you've always known what you have wanted. All your life." Tom sounded almost envious.  
  
"So have you!" The entire time I've known you, you've told me how you want to be a great wizard and how you want to take over the world and all that crap! Well I'm not afraid of you and I'm standing up to you now, telling you that I don't believe it. I never believed it, Tom. You may frighten some people, but not as many as you want. You will never have full control over anyone in this world, so why don't you just give it up now?"  
  
Tom's mind raced. He had brought Pearl and Bridget here for company. He went to Diagon Alley with Pearl in mind and he debated long and hard what to do with the little girl when he found out that he had a daughter. Taking a big risk, he had let her stay, and much to his disappointment, he felt himself attached to the little girl. He enjoyed the time that he and Bridget spent together. Trying to ignore these feelings, he felt for his wand, realizing that he could kill Pearl with one shot. But her eyes told him different and he knew, deep down inside, that she was right.  
  
He was still in love with her. He couldn't harm her.  
  
Meanwhile, Pearl was debated the very same thing. She watched him squirm in the chair, wondering how she ever could have hated him. She loved everything about him, from his power to his determination. She knew very well that he was extremely capable of taking over the world on his own, but she would never let him know that. Instead, she turned on her heels, deciding against bringing up the subject of him pacing the halls outside their rooms, and fled from his study, leaving Tom alone, pondering his ex-girlfriend's thoughts. 


	8. Voldemort's Plan

It all started out as a normal day in Grayson Manor. Pearl and Bridget had been at Grayson Manor for almost four whole months by then and with each passing day, Pearl found life with Tom easier. She was far from respecting him, considering the fact that he still wanted to be the most evil, feared wizard to ever walk the planet, but she was learning.  
  
Pearl was helping Hilda clean up after breakfast one morning, as she usually did on Sundays. Tom had left earlier that morning and ever since he had left, Pearl had a sinking feeling. She and Tom had been staying up most nights, talking about Hogwarts and the feelings they experienced there. Pearl was relieved to see that Tom hadn't changed that much. He was still power-hungry, but he wasn't as horrible and intolerable as she had predicted he would be.  
  
"Mommy, where did Daddy go?" Bridget, who had been sitting at the end of the long table colouring, looked up at her mother suddenly.  
  
"You know where he is, honey. He's at work." Bridget went back to colouring, a concerned look on her face, leaving Pearl worried. Tom had been leaving the house at the same time every day ever since they came here; why did Bridget find it so difficult to understand where he was today. The distressed look on her daughter's face was enough to drive Pearl outside the manor where she stood for several minutes, trying to debate why she was here. Then without thinking, she left the property, without her jacket, and walked towards Hogsmeade.  
  
She knew it couldn't be too far. Using her incredible sense of direction, she managed to find her way to the small village, only to find it in a complete uproar. People were running and hiding in fear. Frightened faces peered out from alleyways and children were sobbing. Looking around, Pearl noticed that there was a small group of Death Eaters clustered around a body on the ground. Walking towards them at a rapid speed, ignoring the calls of, "Get out of the way, miss!" she came across Tom staring down at a small girl, writhing in pain. Tom's wand was aimed directly at the girl's throat and Pearl tried to drown out the sounds of her whimpers of pain as Tom muttered the curse words every wizard and witch feared.  
  
There was a flash of blinding green light and the girl stopped writhing. She lay still, her eyes closed peacefully. Pearl wasn't sure who was screaming, but they sounded awfully upset. It wasn't until a Death Eater clasped her by the shoulder that she realized the scream was coming from her. She turned to Tom, furious.  
  
"How could you?" she shrieked, making the Death Eaters move forward, advancing on her, their wands outstretched. Tom held his arm out, preventing them from moving further.  
  
"How could you?" she asked again, more quietly this time. "She was just a little girl. What did you have to kill her for?"  
  
"This girl, Pearl, was the only daughter of Bruce McKellen. She witnessed me killing her parents and I killed her, too, to put her out of her misery." His voice was so calm that it made Pearl want to scream in frustration. She felt like running at him and physically hurting him until he wasn't able to move. She looked down at the limp body on the ground and began to sob. If Tom was capable of doing this to a little girl, couldn't he do it to his own daughter? The very thought chilled her to her bones and suddenly she realized what she had done.  
  
She had not given her daughter the life she wanted. She had introduced her to the face of danger. Pearl was wrong; Tom had changed. He had become more manipulative and frightening. She couldn't stay here with him. "I'm leaving, Tom," she said quietly, to the ground. "And I'm taking Bridget with me. I was wrong. You are a different person from the one I knew at Hogwarts. You're sick and twisted and demented and you should be locked up."  
  
"Mommy!" Pearl turned towards the call to see Bridget, followed by Hilda, running through the streets. Pearl lifted her arms towards her daughter, but felt a staggering pain hit her body. Hilda's screams rang out and Tom lowered his wand.  
  
"That's one," he said, advancing on Bridget. Hilda tried to intervene but the Death Eaters held her back. "Time for the second one," Tom said, aiming his wand at Bridget. She was bent over her dead mother, sobbing hysterically.  
  
"Daddy, please." Bridget's voice was weak, and Tom felt a deep feeling of regret. But no matter how bad he felt, no one could interfere with his plans. He raised his wand and seconds later, his daughter lay beside her mother on the pavement, lifeless.  
  
Hilda dropped to the ground heavily and began crying. Several of the witches and wizards who had been hiding in alleys took this opportunity to run without being noticed. The village of Hogsmeade emptied quickly as Hilda's sobs grew louder. Panic began to ensue outside the village and Hilda knew that it was only a matter of time before the Ministry came to clean up. In the center of all the emotions of panic and disarray, Lord Voldemort stood, clutching his wand, a sincere grin on his twisted face. 


End file.
